


Brianna's 19th Birthday Celebration

by mizcrameron



Series: Soulmates [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, alcohol mention, brianna's 19 now!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizcrameron/pseuds/mizcrameron
Summary: Kameron takes Brianna out for her birthday





	Brianna's 19th Birthday Celebration

Kameron had saved up some money, asking her parents for just a little bit more so she could afford to take Brianna out for her birthday. That evening, Brianna donned a sparkly pink dress and Kameron a sleek black dress, though Brianna still had no idea what the occasion was.

Kameron drove them downtown, and Brianna leaned against the window, watching the sunset behind the silhouettes of the passing buildings. Finally the car stopped in front of a fancy restaurant that Brianna knew she could not afford. As she opened her mouth to protest the choice of restaurant, she was cut off.

“Don’t say anything, it’s my treat. Happy birthday, baby,” Kameron said, leaning across the center console to press a light kiss against Brianna’s lips, careful to not smudge either of their lipsticks.

After the car was parked, Kameron got out and opened the door for Brianna, who climbed out and looked around. She had never been to this part of the city before. Kameron reached for her hand and laced their fingers, leading her inside the building and telling the host that they had a reservation.

Brianna kept her hand clasped with Kameron’s as they walked to their table, positioned right next to the window. Brianna looked completely in awe as she looked outside, the view of the city was absolutely beautiful. Kameron took her seat across from Brianna, admiring the pure beauty of her girlfriend’s excitement.

“You know Aquaria, right? Well, she knows people and she managed to get me reservations here. And she also found a way for us to have wine with our dinner without showing our IDs,” Kameron told Brianna, reaching to hold her hand across the small table.

“This is honestly so sweet. Nobody’s ever done anything like this for me,” Brianna admitted with a chuckle. “I love you, Kam,” she continued with a small content sigh.

“I love you, too,” Kameron murmured, squeezing Brianna’s hand right as the waiter came to take their order.

**

An hour later, the pair had gone through 2 glasses of white wine each with their entrees, and Brianna was definitely feeling a bit tipsy. She was much more relaxed than usual, a welcome change to her usual somewhat serious demeanor. Kameron, however, wasn’t very affected.

After the dishes were taken away, the waiter brought back a mini-cake, setting it in front of Brianna. She looked up at Kameron, who was smiling brightly at her. Brianna couldn’t keep herself from giggling as she thanked the waiter. Kameron slipped him a credit card to pay for the bill as Brianna cut a little piece of the cake and put it on the extra plate for Kameron.

“Can you take a picture of us?” Kameron asked the waiter, who agreed and took Kameron’s phone. Kameron stood up and told Brianna to join her over by the window. They stood in front of it, arms around each other as the waiter snapped the photo. Kameron thanked him and the two returned to their seats.

It only took a few minutes for them to eat a slice of cake, because they didn’t have much room after their entrees anyway. Once they were done, Kameron left a tip on the table and walked around to Brianna. She slid her arm around Brianna’s waist as they walked outside, partially to be close to her but also partly because she was just drunk enough that she was walking a little funny.

They made it out to the car, where Kameron popped open the trunk and pulled out a little duffel bag. She tossed it in the backseat before getting into the driver’s seat.

“So, I brought a change of clothes because we’re taking advantage of the everlasting winter and going ice skating,” Kameron told Brianna simply. Brianna started giggling, her hair losing its volume and falling into her face a little. Under the streetlights shining through the car window, Kameron thought she had never looked more beautiful.

“I’m gonna fall so much,” Brianna told her, tapping her fingers against the center console. “I wouldn’t have drank if I knew we were going skating.”

“It’s okay, I’ll hold onto you,” Kameron told her, reaching to rest her hand on Brianna’s thigh as she shifted the car into drive and took off. She drove them to the skating rink, the sky dark and the stars out now. Brianna moved her own hand to rest on top of Kameron’s for the duration of the drive.

When they arrived at the rink, they discovered it’s not very fun for two people to try to change their clothes in one small handicapped bathroom. They laughed the entire time, helping each other out of their gowns and sharing a few kisses that didn’t exactly land on each others’ lips like they meant to. Finally, after a few minutes they had gotten changed into their warmer clothes. Kameron ran the duffel bag back to the car and met back with Brianna at the entrance.

**

Skating was an experience. Brianna fell many times, Kameron having to catch her before she actually hit the ground. Every time, Brianna would laugh so hard she’d have tears in her eyes and she’d have to dab at them so they didn’t ruin her eyeliner. Kameron had a permanent smile on her face, and she laughed every time Brianna did. Her laughter was contagious and Kameron just kept falling more in love with her each second that passed.

They finally decided they were done when their noses were pink and felt like ice. Kameron had to help Brianna off the rink, holding her up so she didn’t fall. They changed back into their regular shoes and they were on their way back to campus.

Monet was out, as usual, so they camped out in Kameron’s room, a blanket wrapped around them as they pulled up Netflix on Kam’s laptop. Right as they were about to start another episode of American Horror Story, Kameron sat up and set the laptop down, getting up to dig around in her closet.

“Where are you going?” Brianna groaned dramatically, pulling the blanket tighter around herself. Kameron returned to the bed with a little bag, sitting down next to Brianna and handing it to her.

“I almost forgot. Happy birthday.”

Brianna pulled out a little square box out of the bag and opened it, her hand immediately going up to her mouth. Inside was a necklace with two charms. One was heart-shaped and said ‘her one’ and the other was circular and had an engraving of a pinky promise. As her teary eyes looked at Kameron, the girl pulled out a box of her own, showing Brianna that she had the matching one that said ‘her only.’

Brianna took the necklace from the box and handed it to Kameron. She held her hair out of the way as Kameron put it on for her, her lips lightly brushing against the back of her neck once it was clasped there. After Kameron pulled away, Brianna let her hair fall back down and turned to her.

It wasn’t clear who leaned in first, but their lips met in a soft kiss, barely brushing against each other at first.

“I love you,” Brianna whispered, and was met with a whispered “I love you” from Kameron.

Their lips met again, but this time there was nothing gentle about it. Teeth were nipping at lips and tongues were exploring, and their hands were roaming, touching every bit of skin they could reach. They only broke apart long enough for Kameron to move the laptop to the floor before she laid down, Brianna immediately moving on top to straddle her and connect their lips once more.

That night, they made love slowly, whispers of “I love you” filling the air, and they slept comfortably in each others’ arms. It was the best birthday Brianna had ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> this was so fun to write! make sure to follow me on tumblr @ mizcrameron where i post more of my works <33


End file.
